I Want My Tears Back
by TsundereKitty
Summary: When Lucy dies on a job can Natsu handle it? And is she really dead? How far will Natsu go to be with her? !WARNING! IF YOU ARE A SUCKER FOR SOB STORIES...Get a box of tissues then procede reading. Rated T for reasons that would spoil . Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Love, Life, and Death

Sorry that I've been writing so much NaLu but I'm in the middle of Fairy Tail….Anyway…. Here's more for my very few fans. J Once I'm done there will be Gruvia and Gale and maybe some LoLu…. :3 And P.S. I was in a bad mood when I wrote this so forgive me if it's too harsh…. I was listening to Gumi…. Guilty as charged.

Oh and P.P.S this is totally OOC ON PORPOSE (I know it's spelled purpose it's just how I say it :P) I don't own Fairy Tail! J

It was two days ago, but it felt like forever, but yet like it had happened less then ten minutes ago. All I know is that she's gone. She's not coming back. Lucy died two days ago on a mission. It was so simple! And I didn't protect her! I couldn't save her! I-I-I let Lucy die! Natsu had been thinking about it ever since he'd come back from the mission alone. Without Lucy.

Natsu sat down and buried his head deep in his arms that were resting on the table in front of him. Sitting down next to him was Lissana. "Natsu, don't cry" she begged, rubbing his back.

"How can I not when my nakama's gone?!" he snapped at her, causing Lissana get up and walk away

"Wait Lissan-"He yelled chasing after her. When she suddenly stopped causing him to bump into her.

"Just don't Natsu. We're all hurting but you're hurting the most, and I understand that! But I can't get over the fact that you were hers not mine!" and with that Lissana ran out of the guild.

"Lissana" Natsu whispered. He knew she had liked him but in the end he only loved her like a sister not a lover. It had made her mad. It made her hate Lucy, but love Natsu even more…

Walking out of the guild Natsu started crying again. This time his expression wasn't sad it was….Blank. So he let the tears run down his face as he walked to Lucy's house. Letting himself in, he walked across the room and laid down on her bed. He stayed their all night. That night Natsu cried himself to sleep.

_The next morning_

Natsu laid in her bed inhaling her scent knowing it wouldn't last long, he tried to savor it and encouraged himself to get up after doing so.

Getting up he walked out of her house and headed down the street, out of magnolia.

As he exited the city, he started to laugh. Then the laughs faded into soft sobs. Crying he sat underneath a tree as he thought about her. How she smelled of vanilla and Lavender. Of her smile, her laugh, her walk, and most of all the way she had kissed him. They had only kissed once but he would never forget it. Never.

Natsu was so lost in thought he didn't notice someone was sitting next to him. Not until he felt soft hands touch his arms and he inhaled her scent. Turning to face Natsu smiled, but it soon faded realizing he was seeing things, for he could see straight through her

Natsu reached up to touch her face and she faded at his touch. Crying again Natsu started to wonder why he kept seeing things. He wished the real Lucy would come back so he could hold her, kiss her, be with her just once more.

"Oh, but you can" he heard someone whisper in his ear. He turned swiftly only to see no one was their. "Join me in the afterlife Natsu." "Be with me forever." she whispered.

"Kill myself?" Natsu asked. "Yes. Do it Natsu so you can be with me forever." Her voice was the same and he tried to hold onto it but the sound kept slipping away." Go up to the top of the guild then. Jump!"

Natsu got up and walked back towards Magnolia with a destination, determination, and love in his heart he was heading to one place and one place one. Fairy Tail.

Walking up to the guild doors Natsu opened them and walked in. He then began climbing up the flight of stairs leading him to the top of the guild.

Opening the hatch to get up to the Natsu was mumbling to himself. " I love you. I Love You. I LOVE YOU!" He yelled.

As he got to the edge he started backing up. Focusing on Lucy he started running. With a leap he had jumped off.

As Natsu was falling he whispered " I want my tears back." He landed with a loud crack. Pavement breaking along with bones. Natsu died two days after Lucy. He wanted to be with her.

About a week later the guild found out Lucy hadn't died Gemini had morphed into her while she went to go get help. She returned alone without Natsu knowing he'd be at the guild. When she got there he had died.

(Authors Note: I'm sorry about this I got bored I cried while writing this… I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I just simple wanted to write a sad story. Thanks for reading! J)


	2. Chapter 2: Without you

**Hello :3 I'm writing a second chapter to "I Want My Tears Back" Because Wolfy-ChanX3 Wanted it :3 It's better in this story. But it's still sad Slight LoLu…. J Enjoy! Again THIS IS OOC ON PORPOSE!**

Natsu had died because of me. When I got back to the guild, he had committed suicide. Now when I walk into the guild I get glares from a few guild members like Lissana and Wendy.

I know it was my fault. I should have told Natsu. If I had, he would still be alive. We would be together.

"Yo, Lucy" Gray yelled from across the room. Running up to Lucy Gray asked, "Wanna go on a job?" "Nah." Lucy replied. She was afraid she would kill Gray too.

"Come on Lucy, You haven't been on a job in weeks your rents almost due. Plus I've got the perfect job for use" Gray begged with a smile. "Fine." Lucy gave in, she couldn't resist with him smiling like that.

They left the next morning heading to a small town in Fiore. They rode the train all the way to their destination, but Gray wouldn't tell her where they were going, or what the job was he just kept saying "You'll see"

Once they arrived Lucy noticed they were at an amusement park. She turned to gray and said "This isn't work" "It is too, were getting paid to ride the new rides, and then we get to rate them!" Gray squealed. "Fine…" Lucy mumbled

Walking through the gates Gray told the attendant his name and he told them to follow him. He said his name was Jenith. He seemed nice enough. He led them to a closed of part of the park.

"Choose a ride" he said. "Okay, Lucy lets go on this one!" Gray npointed to a giant fish shaped track with a squid rollercoaster car. "O-okay" she stammered. Jenith walked over and turned the ride on. All of a sudden it lit up. Then he said when they were done to holler for him.

He went to go turn on the rest of the rides then Lucy and Gray climbed in the coaster. It zoomed to life and then they were going up.

On the way up Lucy started to cry thinking about how Natsu would have hated this, how it would have taken a miracle to get him on it.

Gray noticed her and he hugged her, taking Lucy by surprise. "It'll be okay." He whispered softly. Then Lucy let out a loud shriek. They had started going down.

They went through two loops with Lucy screaming in Gray's ear and Gray laughing and flinching at the same time.

Once they were off Lucy had to yell "I'm sorrys" at him. Due to his loss of hearing. He didn't seem to mind though. It just made it hurt less on the other rides.

Once they had finished, Jenith gave them a form to fill out. Once they were both done they gave the forms back to him and he gave them each 70,000 jewel. Then Gray and Lucy got on a train and they went back to Magnolia.

Once they were back Lucy went home after thanking Gray for encouraging her. She went home, laid on her bed and cried.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Loke asked. "Nothing. But why are you here?" "I'm your spirit I can tell when your sad. Don't lie to me…" Loke replied with a worried expression.

That's right I forgot to tell him, Lucy thought. " You mean you don't know?' Lucy teased. She needed something to cheer her up. It was just a bonus that it might make him stay longer.

"No, I don't. What happened?" He asked. " You're the one person I thought I didn't have to tell." Lucy replied mockingly. This wasn't like her. Why am I doing this? She thought.

"Lucy, stop teasing me. What happened." Loke could see right through her. "Natsu died!" She yelled at him. She hadn't meant to snap at him. But she didn't want to say it. She didn't want to say his name.

Loke grabbed Lucy and hugged her tightly. He could tell she was hurting. " I'll be here if you need me." He told her.

"I know" Lucy whispered, his shirt muffled her voice. He continued to hold her as he sat down on Lucy's bed. Loke was stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. She hadn't stopped crying. Even when she had lied to him, tears were streaming down her face.

" Luce?" Loke asked. Lucy lifted her head up, looking into his eyes she nodded. "I still like you." He whispered. Lucy just stared at him. She was speechless.

"L-loke" she whispered, she was confused. She knew he loves her but he never said he liked her and the way he was holding her let her know he cared.

"Lucy." Loke said, he was staring at her so intensely it mad her blush. As she started to return to her normal color, Loke stopped staring.

"I'm sorry Lucy." He whispered. She was surprised he'd apologized. Lucy had never heard Loke apologize before, probably because he always did what she wanted.

"It's fine. Don't apologize." She said. This time it was her that surprised him. He looked at her, She looks so vulnerable he thought. Lucy could tell he was thinking. He had pushed up his glasses and never put his hand down.

Now it was her turn to stare at him, she was blushing while she did it so that didn't help .Loke realized that she was staring and he put his hand on her cheek. "What?" he asked.

"What are you thinking about?" "N-nothing…" He stammered. Lucy just looked behind him. She knew he was lying. He never stuttered. Because he hadn't lied to her before. He never had a reason to.

"Loke? Why are you lying?" Lucy asked, still staring behind him. "I-I'm not." "You're doing it again" She replied. "Lucy, I'm lying, because it's embarrassing." Lucy started blushing again. Mostly because of what Loke had said But she also realized he hadn't let go of her.

He had also realized this and he released her from his grip. He still had his hand on her cheek, her face was leaning on it. He put his other hand on her other cheek and straightened her face.

He hesitated for a moment, not knowing whether he should just leave or stay. He knew he was using her magic power, but that didn't stop him.

Loke lifted her up to his lips. Lucy tried to push him away but he wouldn't let her. She sat their motionless, letting him kiss her knowing he would stop soon.

After a minute Loke had stopped, and he was looking away from her. He was ashamed he had taken advantage of her.

"Loke, I think you should leave…" Lucy whispered. "Luce, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." "Don't call me that! The only one that can call me that is Natsu!" she snapped. Loke got up and disappeared, closing his own gate.

_The Next Morning: 10:45 AM_

She hadn't slept well that night. The few hours she did sleep, she dreamed. She dreamed about Loke convincing Natsu to jump off of the guild. She dreamed of him kissing her, and Natsu walking in. Both of which she knew were impossible.

Lucy laid in bed all morning, she didn't want to get up. If she got up she would think about how Natsu could never walk again, or breathe again. She missed him. She wished he could come back. Even though he was already dead Lucy had begged Wendy to try and heal Natsu, she tried so hard that Wendy had passed out. That was when the hatred for Lucy began with Wendy.

She finally convinced herself to get up. She walked down the street after getting dressed. Lucy was walking on the ledge, like always. Lucy summoned Plue after finding him in her pocket. She stepped in a puddle on the ledge, she flew in the air and slipped falling over the edge.

**(Authors Note: If you have read my previous stories, This is what happened before Lucy fell. For those of you that are confused, please read on I shall explain… J :3 . Shank you!)**

"What are you doing here slantey eyes? You're supposed to be dead!" Gray yelled at the confused Natsu. "I told you I don't know I just kinda woke up in a coffin…" he replied "Sounds like you know enough!" Gray shot back. "Are you pickin' a fight droopy eyes?!" Natsu yelled.

Scared, Plue ran towards the guild in order to save Lucy. As he ran through the doors Natsu was in a heated discussion with Gray. Natsu?! He was good enough Plue thought. Natsu saw Plue come in, and he wondered "What's one of Lucy's spirits doing here?"

Pushing Gray away, Natsu walked up to Plue with an angry Gray shouting insults at him from behind, he bent down and looked Plue in the eye but before he could get even a word out Plue grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the guild. Towards Lucy. With a confused Gray standing staring at the doors.

As they ran up to the spot where Lucy had slipped Plue spotted Natsu's puzzled expression.

He started to reenact Lucy falling. It took him a minute but then he figured out what Plue was trying to tell him.

Natsu backed up into an ally then he started to run. Before he jumped he shouted at Plu "Go back to the guild, I'll get her don't worry" Then with one leap he was in the water.

I feel so cold… I don't know why the last thing I remember is walking on the edge heading home to get my keys. I hadn't slept at all so I was tired and I guess I forgot them. I remember seeing Plu's scared expression. That's the last thing I remember.

Wait. It's dark too? No. It's more like a darkish blue…. And why am I warm all of a sudden. Did I… Did I fall?! No, I couldn't have I would have summoned a….Okay, then this is just a dream sooo just a dream. But what if it isn't….

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up!" a familiar voice whispered to her. "P-please wake up. Please don't die. Please. I-if you care about Fairy Tail and m-me…. Then wake up!"

Okay why's Natsu stuttering?! Is he crying? "Please don't cry" she whispered. "Please d-" she coughed out water ending the sentence short.

He grabbed the back of her head with the hand that wasn't holding hers. "I thought you were gone" he said softly.

"Can you open your eyes?" he asked "W-why?" she stuttered

"So I can see your eyes" she slowly opened her eyes. Looking up into his, she realized he was holding her and she blushed.

He carried me to my house then climbed through the window

And set me on my bed. " Natsu?" she asked as he began to climb back out. "Yeah" He replied with a weak smile.

"Please stay." Lucy whispered. "I can't" He replied with a frown.

"Why not?" she begged "Because I'll be tempted." "Tempted to do what?!" "This" He said as he crossed the room in two strides

Leaning onto the bed he grabbed her chin and gently pushed his lips on hers. Her eyes were wide open but his were closed. Very slowly she closed hers as well.

After he had pulled away she gave him a puzzling look. "What was that for?" she asked. "Lucy." "Yeah?" she replied with the same puzzled look. " I love you… And today made me realize it."

She looked at him and started crying. He loved her. He felt the same way. She Looked at him and replied " I love you"

"I'm so happy your alive!" Lucy cried. Natsu looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I died?" he asked "Mhm" Lucy replied. "Oh, wow, I thought you had died." Natsu said, a tear running down his cheek. "No I'm right here." " I'm glad." Natsu whispered. And he bent down to give her another kiss, but this one was more passionate.

**Still confused? Ok then! :) I'll explain!**

**1. Lucy had been mistaken as dead but it was Gemini, who posed as Lucy so she go get help. **

** had heard Lucy using one of her spirits to communicate a message to him but he only got bits and pieces.**

**3. Natsu hadn't died he was just knocked out. His breathing was so shallow that he could have been easily mistaken for a dead person. When Wendy tried to heal him it worked but slowly. Natsu woke up in the coffin the had placed him in, he was underground. He blew the coffin lid to smithereens.**

**4. Loke didn't know Natsu was dead because he wasn't.**

**5. Wolfy-ChanX3 I hope I made this better and happier, this is for youz! J enjoy! **


End file.
